Mistletoe
by www.purrtydino.org
Summary: A fluffy Alice and Frank Longbottom one-shot. Written from Alice's point of view as she records the day in her diary.


Hi.

I am back. Ready to post things and write a lot.

This is actually taken from another collection of drabble-y things that I decided to make just a one-shot.

Reviews are nice.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

As I write this my hand is shaking. I feel like my face is going to be sore from all of this smiling. And most of all; my heart will explode. Luckily, no one's in here to watch me write, although only one person knows about you. Lily. This year, I've decided no matter what I do or what Lily does, we'll be friends to the end.

It's snowing outside, but it's not just coming down in clumps like it usually does at my house. Rather like it's drifting down from heaven in graceful flakes. The Grounds seem to be glowing. I saw Hagrid when he was dragging in the Christmas trees. They're giant monsters that must weigh a ton, but Hagrid drags them like they're broomsticks. He looked rather funny with his big jacket on and the snow collecting in his beard. I said hello to him as I walked to the library.

I'm counting them down; nine more days until Christmas! Almost all of the Gryffindors have stayed at school for the holidays. I only stayed because Lily was, which caused a chain reaction. Then James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. I think the other one of their friends went home though. Since Remus stayed, Reba Goldshine changed her mind about going home, being here at the school just because she has a crush on Remus.

I have to remember to wipe that off… I accidentally got chocolate on your cover. Grandma Amelia sent me a box of chocolates and Lily was dying to have one, so I opened them. They are delicious! I only have a few left, though. Maybe I need to send a letter to Grandma and say they got lost in the mail. I wonder if I could get another box...

If my brother sends me nothing again this year, next year he's not getting his present. I guess Jonah being a Healer makes him too busy. This year I've gotten him the best present. It's a new broomstick; the Comet 260. It made me wish that I could fly, but I'm terribly afraid of heights.

The other day I fell down the stairs. It would have been comical if I hadn't broken my ankle. Lily helped me hobble to the Hospital Wing, but still, it hurt. A lot. And it was all James Potter's fault. If he hadn't been joking around with his friends, distracting me from watching where I was stepping, maybe my foot wouldn't have slipped. At least he said sorry. It did make me laugh that Lily gave him the _'James, stop looking like a fool'_ eye twitch, which shut him right up.

I should probably stop rambling and write down the whole reason why I began this page. It's so exciting and I have to keep myself from squealing.

_I was coming downstairs to meet Lily in the common room and go to dinner. I told her I had to grab an extra sweater because I was cold, so it took me a couple of minutes to catch up. I decided my hair looked a mess so I pulled a brush through it and put the strands into a braid. Then, I washed my face and used the bathroom. After re-fixing my tie and tucking my shirt back in. I skipped happily down the stone steps._

_I noticed that Lily was having another row with Potter and his friends so I decided to step in._

_"Lil, what's the problem?" I put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Potter will not leave me alone. It's getting on my last _nerve_!" She huffed._

_"Evans," He took her tone of voice, mocking her, "I'll leave you alone if you'll go out with me." James crossed his arms after hi-fiving Sirius._

_"That would defeat the purpose, moron. I want you to leave me alone; not become my boyfriend. If we were together - never happening - then we would have to be in each other's presence. Every day of every hour. I can't even stand a minute. Let's go, Aly." She took my arm and glared at Potter. Walking along with my angry, emerald eyed friend, I managed to run into someone. I blame it on my fault. Even though neither Lily or I were paying attention, I just say it was me. I was knocked over, and Lily slid away._

_Her mouth opened and she stuck out a hand with the look of apology in her eyes. Before I could grab her hand, I received another opportunity to get up._

_"I'm sorry," The voice sent chills through my body. I looked up the arm of the hand and saw Frank Longbottom. His voice had suddenly become lower. I questioned myself: Had it really been all that long since the last time I heard him talk? "Alice, let me help you up." He stated, breaking me out of my daydreams. He was suggesting that I hurried up all in a calm tone. That boy - man - deserved to be a Hufflepuff._

_I blushed and placed my hand into his. He clasped it tightly and balanced himself to pull me up._

_"Thanks," I responded, trying to take my hand out. "Uh..." I said but he silenced me. Slowly, he pointed up. I tilted my head up and my face fell. Mistletoe. Lily giggled and I shot her a look. She knew I'd laugh at her if she had to kiss someone._

_I saw his face coming closer and I braced myself. Self-consciously, I copied his actions and we met in the middle. It felt like fire-works went off. We stayed together longer than necessary. The one who interrupted us - rudely, if I add - was Sirius Black. He just _had_ to wolf-whistle._

_We split apart, blushing, and he smiled. It was a cute smile, the one he wore on his face when he joined mine and Lily's compartment on the train during our first year._

_And I realized something. That was the same smile that made me fall in love with him._

I didn't eat dinner tonight. That's where Lily is right now. I just can't stop smiling and my heart feels like it's about to explode. When I got up here, I cheered and grabbed you, my diary. I opened my hand and a note fell out.

_I'd love to see you again. –F_

I think this boy is it.

Got to go,

Alice

xoxo

* * *

><p><em>I do not own <strong>Harry Potter<strong>. _


End file.
